New Beginnings
by teamedwardfanatic305
Summary: Edward is a handsome police officer, married to the most stuck-up women in Forks, Washington- Tanya. Edward is unhappy with their 10 year marriage and feels like he is trapped. That is, until Bella comes to town. Will they look beyond their age difference
1. Prologue: Regret

AN: Hey guys! This is my first try at writing Fanfiction. This story is called "New Beginnings" It's been a while since creating my account here that I actually found something good to write aboutJ Hope You enjoy it and don't forget to review ! I would really appreciate it.

P.S. This first chapter will be in Edward's Point Of View.

* * *

Edward's POV

I sigh in frustration as my wife's obnoxious voice resonates throughout our bedroom. Tanya, my wife of 10 long years was once again accusing me of cheating on her. We met one another in a night club. She seemed very sweet, not to mention sexy. The rest was history. Though we have been together for ten years, the fire and passion in our relationship wavered the moment we became a married couple. But, I was young and naïve, I thought I was in love with this woman. How wrong I had been. Our "love" for one another was really just sex. "Why are you so afraid of having a family? Is it me? Are you seeing that bitch?" she shrieks. Now she had taken it too far.

"What the hell does not wanting a family right now have to do with her? I roar, vigorously skimming my hand along my thick bronze hair. "You just proved my point Edward!" She fired back."If she- that little cunt Isabelle doesn't mean a lot to you then why did just get so upset when I mentioned her name" she replies, her overly manicured nails curved into small fists at her side as she glared at me, waiting for my comeback. "By the way, her name is Isabella and I would never cheat on you." Though I always wanted to, I added in my head. "I've always been faithful to you and just because I hang out with Charlie's daughter doesn't mean I am sleeping with her. For God's sake Tanya! She's only a teenager." A small pang of sadness overcame me as I realized that we couldn't have a relationship without being shunned by everyone else, including our families. Tanya sensed my moment of sorrow. "That's right Edward; you can't have a relationship with CHILD can you? She replies smirking at my dead expression. No one else can have you but me. I'm your WIFE" she shouts across the room as I walk past her to the door.

I walk back to retrieve my coat, putting it on as I shut the door behind me. I could still hear her voice behind me as I walked towards the front door. "Where do you think you're going, Edward? She says softly behind me. "Out, I need to get away from this place before our fight escalades."

"I'm sorry Eddie. I didn't mean to get you so upset." I cringe at her nickname for me. She wraps her arms around my waist and I immediately waver. "I know that you aren't interested in that Isabella girl." Oh how wrong she was. "It's just that I don't think I'm getting as much time with you as she is." I seethe at her selfishness. "But what did you expect Tanya? I work with her father at the Police Station. It's only normal for me to want to hang with his family since Renee died." "I know, baby, just come to bed so I could make it up to you." I rotate my body towards her and stare at her pouted lips. Who was I kidding; I could never be with such a pure girl as Bella. I would just taint her with my problems.

She deserves someone younger and a man who has his whole heart and soul set on her. She didn't deserve a man who still sleeps with another woman, and she certainly doesn't deserve to deal with a married man who is 15 years older than her and as old as her father. I grimace at the image of me in the future. She would be young and beautiful but I on the other hand would be an old man-wasting her life away.

I am brought back to Earth by Tanya's lingering fingers on my abs, only to inch forward towards my cock. I shiver against her as her nails gently scraping my pants. "Please Eddie, let me make you feel good. Come upstairs with me." She breathes heavily I my ear. My cock slowly rose at the thought of submerging it in a woman's pussy despite the fact that called me 'Eddie'. It was like it had a mind of its own. I also knew that Bella had nothing to offer me in terms of sex. She was a virgin- at least I think she is. We just weren't right for each other. Like clockwork, my feet inch up the stairs with hers as she holds my hand, her neon pink nails lightly scratching my right palm as she opens our bedroom door, a dead expression on my chiseled face. Here we go again, I mutter in my head. Tanya begins to undress, practically ripping the buttons off of her shirt as her pink pebbled nipples came into view. She places her index and middle finger in her mouth as she wets them, lowering them down to her fake breasts. "Ugh" she moans as she sensually rubs her nipples with her fingers, closing her eyes. She places her right hand down her tight jeans as she pops open the button, zipping her pants down. I stare blankly at her, my cock at attention as she pulls her pants down, her thong descending as well. I stare at her shaved pink pussy as liquid seeps from her opening. She rubs her clit in a small circle gradually getting faster. Her cum coats her 3 fingers as she sheathes them in her pussy. "What are you waiting for?" she questions, moaning in her porn star voice. "I'm all yours Eddie" she smirks, knowing very well I couldn't resist sex. I'm such an asshole, I mutter regrettably as I quietly close the door behind me.

* * *

AN: Well how did you like that little scene in the endJ let me know what you think? If you reply, I will write way more lemons to come. Thanks for reading guys. MUAH! Chapter 2 will be in Bella's POV. I promise, it will be longer and we will be going back into time!


	2. Chapter 1: Painful Memories

AN: Hey guys! It's me again! I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I was enjoying my Christmas day and decided to take a little breather so that I can think up more things for this chapter. You won't regret it! :) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT'S NOT EASY CONTINUING A STORY IF NO ONE WILL TELL ME HOW I'M DOING! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR SOMETHING FROM YOU GUYSL

Without further ado, I give you chapter 2! LolJ

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns the characters, but I own the story, so I recommend that you don't steal this story. I will find out.

Bella POV

_-Flashback- (May 31__st__, 2010)_

_The cold, humid night air assaults my body as I walk stiffly away from James house into the forest surrounding it. I sniff frequently and try my best to conceal my tears, wiping them feverishly from my face._

"_C'mon baby," He says, his Converse sneakers creating noises in the puddles scattering the asphalt streets. You know she didn't mean anything to me. She was just a booty call. You know how much I need you. How much I care for you."_

_I scoff in disgust. "How could you say that after you just fucked that BITCH, James? How can you look me in the face and tell me that you love me and then sleep with her the next day? I should've known that you were a player! The tears threaten to fall as I power walked further and further away from his voice._

_The footsteps behind me had gotten louder and I feel his large hand grasp my shoulder. "Can you at least-"_

_I roughly shrug his hand away. Can I at least WHAT, James? Listen to how you feel about that girl in your bed- Victoria, or whatever her name is? O r to beg for my forgiveness? Fuck off, It's OVER!" I screamed, my voice echoing the lonely streets of Forks, Washington. The tears I had tried to hide from him unleashed their power as I sobbed uncontrollably. _

_Immediately, James mood shifted. "Did you even realize how much I wanted to get into your pants? I was tired of waiting, Bella. That's why no other man will go out with you. You're such a FUCKING PRUDE!" he roared, taking me aback at the abrasiveness in his voice._

_I gasp in shock as I slapped him hard across his face. I watched in horror as fury burned in his eyes. You fucking Bitch!" he screamed before I felt his rough, calloused hand slap me hard in the face. I gasp as I touched the reddened skin._

_He pulled my roughly by my hair as his hard grey eyes stared at mine, my feet barely touching the ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he sneered. _

_He led me to a nearby tree as I struggled against his grip, screaming for help. _

"_Shut the fuck up bitch. I had to deal with your sorry ass for almost a year, always telling me when you were 'ready' or not. I deserve some fucking reward for that don't you think?" _

_When I didn't reply, He pushed my back further into the tree bark. I wince from the stray branch that dug into my skin. _

_James grabbed my face roughly as I cringed from his calloused hands. _

"_Well, I'm going to claim what's mine, he smirked as he tore the button on my blouse, effectively tearing my cotton bra off of my body. I tried to shield my bare chest away from his eyes, but he pinned them against his body and the tree. I began to scream profusely, urging someone, anyone to hear me. Fresh tears began to fall down my bruised cheek._

_I tried to kick my legs from his wandering hands, but he was able to roughly pull my pants down, my underwear coming down along with it. He kicked them away from my legs. I began to lose hope, bracing myself for what was coming. _

_He seemed to enjoy hearing me whimper as he began to pull his pants down, then his boxers, as his erection sprung free. _

_Immediately, a dog began to bark loudly, diverting his attention from my body. I began to run with everything in me. It wasn't hard as I thought; the adrenaline kept me going. I faintly heard the rustle of his pants as he; I assumed, pulled them up and ran after me._

"_Help me PLEASE!" I screamed with all I had for someone to hear me._

_My prayers were answered as a man ran out of his old shack. "What the hell is going on?" he roared as he zoomed in on me and my state of undress. He glanced towards my ex- boyfriend and almost-rapist. I didn't realize that he had a rifle in his hands until I saw it pointed James' bare chest. _

"_Get the fuck away from her!" he yelled as he gestured for me to come into her house. "As I walked into his house, he shouted "And make sure you call the police hon." I immediately dialed the police on his home phone. After explaining what happened, I hung up. Once the adrenaline began to wear out, I realized what happened- or rather, what could've happened to be. I began to sob as I laid in a fetal position, my arms wrapped around my naked, bruised body as I waited for the Police to come._

_-End Flashback-_

_3 months later (August 31, 2010)_

I stared at my bowl of cereal as the corn flakes began to soften in the milk.

A thud echoing from the table, which I recognized as my mother's fist, caught my attention "Bella, you haven't been eating, sleeping, you won't even talk to me anymore since that night" my mother for all intentional purposes said worriedly to me as I ate breakfast with her. Senior Year of high school was coming up in September but what happened a month before school ended still lingered in my mind. Ever since that day, my mother has been overly protective of me.

I must admit, though, that I appreciated how she cared for me nowadays. She never acted this way after she and my father split up. When I was a child, she was more reserved and practically gave up her role as a mother.

"I'm fine mom, see" I glanced at her with a small smile, hoping that she wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes.

"Do you really think that you can fool me Isabella Marie Swan? I'm your mother for the love of God!"

I turned my attention back to my bowl of a soggy cereal, scowling at the corn flakes.

"You shouldn't let this boy control your life, Bella. You deserve to be happy and forget about him, he's not worth this-"(she searched for a smart word, but came up empty-handed.) "Unhappiness." She softly repliedas she ate her pancakes. Lately I haven't had much of an appetite. I still had nightmares about _Him. _I didn't say his name anymore, not since- I began to hyperventilate. After the "incident", he was taken to jail, but only stayed long enough for him to deny it. Since they couldn't find enough evidence that I hadn't initiated the "act", _He_ and his family decided to move to Canada. Despite my relief at that, I couldn't move on from it. Since then, I have been having trust issues with men in general. I have avoided all the boys in and outside school and vice-versa.

I have a feeling that the kids at school think that I lied. No one talked to me, like they ever really did in the first place. After all, James was popular and let's just say I wasn't. I never thought of why _He_ chose me in the first place. Now I knew.

The only man I really trusted in was my father. I always favored him over my mom. I love my mother, of course, but say whatever, you want, he understood me way better than anyone else and he always gave me space.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my mother's hand waving in front of my face. "Earth to Bella?" my mom said loudly.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

Renee laughed "I said I'm going to work baby, ok? Call me if you need anything?"

"Sure" I replied blandly. Renee worked as a mechanic in Seattle. It made her happy.

She bent to kiss me on the forehead as she walked out into the warm spring air. She shut the door behind her.

When I heard the tell-tale sounds of her Toyota Grand Prix driving away, I finally broke down, letting my tears fall into my breakfast.

XXXXX

As I got to the part where Edgar Linton dies, the telephone began to ring. I sighed in frustration. When Is Renee going to realize that I am fully capable of staying home without her checking up on me? I raised myself up from the couch and picked up the phone. "Mom, I can take care of myself for a couple of hours" I said, amused.

"Hello, is this the residence of Renee swan?" a male voice replied.

"Yes, this is her daughter speaking" I reply baffled and I immediately regret answering the phone as he utters those life- changing words.

"Is your father there? Is Renee's husband there?" "No" I say in a whisper.

"Good afternoon, this is the chief of police Henry Clearwater. I'm sorry to say this to you over the phone, but your mother was in an accident this morning and collided with a bus, she- she didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss."

I drop the phone as I crumble to the ground, desperate sobs wracking throughout my body as I lay there. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening, it can't be true" I say over and over, praying that this is all just another nightmare. That any minute, the man on the phone would say " You got 'punk'd" or some shit like that, or that Renee would come and say 'surprise'. But it never happened. After an undetermined amount of time he said his apologies and hung up, leaving me to grieve alone. Truly alone and empty. Sweet Nothingness takes over as I sleep on the carpeted floor of my now deceased mother's house.

AN: Well, things will get a LOT more interesting later on but for now, REVIEW (please?) It keeps me going.


	3. Chapter 2: Coping with Fate

AN: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OR PM ME! I don't know if I should continue if no one will tell me if they like it or not.

This will be in Bella's POV

DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters

Chapter 3: Coping with Fate

Edward's POV

My muscles ached in protest as I lifted myself into an upright position on "Our" bed. Lately, I've been the only body laying on it. Ever since we have moved to Forks from Boston, Tanya has been staying out late and coming in early. I shrug it off every time, thinking that perhaps she just went out with her friends Jessica and Lauren for drinks. She seemed to run this house more than I did since she landed a job as an RN at a local hospital in Seattle. Yet, In the pit of my stomach, I had a suspicion that she went elsewhere- preferably a man's bed. I shake the relieved, but daunting thought away that perhaps she didn't want to be with me anymore. It was only 5:00 in the morning , but I couldn't sleep.

"Where the hell is she?" I groan getting out of our twin bed. This was the first time she had ever stayed out longer than 2 AM.

As I walk down the wooden stairs of our 2-story house, I hear the tell-tale creak of our front door opening. Behind that door was no other than my wife of 9 years soon to be ten in 5 months, walking unsteadily towards the kitchen. I could tell immediately that she had been drinking because she hadn't even seen me watching her from above.

I quietly pad my feet down the remaining stairs as I glance into our kitchen.

"Damn husband can't do anything right" she mumbles at the amount of dirty dishes layered in the sink below as she retrieves a glass of water.

What can I say? I haven't been able to clean much since I worked late at night at the Police Station. Whenever I got home, I was always too exhausted to wash the dishes.

Like it mattered anyway. We always found something to argue about.

I decide to speak up. "Where were you all day, Tanya ? I've been trying to reach you all night to know where you were, but all I got was your voicemail.

To tell you the truth, I only called her once. I could care less where she went at night. Just as long as she didn't cause any trouble between us.

She takes a sip of water before she replies,"Fuck off, Edward and live a little" she smirks as she takes off her blouse. "Whoo! is it hot in here or is it just me?" she says in a sultry voice, licking the stray water from her lips.

"Actually" I sneer," It has been a bit humid in here this week, so I'd say it is pretty hot in here." I smirk knowing full well it would piss her off.

When I see her frown I return to our previous topic. "Don't try to change the subject Tanya. Where have you been all night? And I want an answer now. "

"Calm down, Grandpa, I just had a couple of drinks with Jessica and Lauren and I lost track of time. Happy now?"

"No, I'm definitely not happy with you coming in so late. You come off at work at 9pm for God's sake. You don't make any time for me, your FUCKING HUSBAND." I pinch the top of my nose with my index finger and thumb, willing my anger to go away before our fight escaladed.

"WHAT?" she roared. Too late.

"Who was the one who couldn't spend enough time to talk to his parents much less me in our marriage. Just because I want to live a little while you stay in this dreary house and rot to death DOESN'T MAKE ME A BAD WIFE."

As she walked away, I sighed, tired of our daily spats. I can't stay in this house for the night.

"Of course you can't Edward!" my conscious urged. "She's just going to ruin you if you don't divorce her, do it while you still can!" While the words still rang true in my head, I couldn't dare leave the only person that I took part in my life for the last 10 years. So I did the only thing I could do. Visit an old Friend.

Charlie Swan.

I grabbed my sweater on the coat rack as I headed out into the cold night air of Forks, Washington.

Bella's POV- Continued…..

The sound of the doorbell ringing woke me up out of the blackness as I laid there, waiting for the person to go away

The bell continued to ring, but I decided to ignore it, having no energy left to explain had happened just hours ago.

The memory of that phone call and the news, started a whole round of weeping as my tears slid down my face.

Why, of all people, did this happen to me and my family? A surge of anger invaded my body as I screamed, oblivious to the person who may still be standing outside, waiting for a reply from my- I couldn't stand to think of the word.

"FORKS POLICE, OPEN UP!" the person said, apparently a man once he heard me screaming.

I froze afraid of what will happen to me now that Renee was dead. Who would take care of me? I never felt so lonely in my life as I did, right at that moment.

The deep authoritive voice of a man broke through the door as he screamed "This is Chief Clearwater from Forks Police. Please open up!" The name immediately rang a bell as I took action. If they knew about Renee's death they might put me up for adoption or something.

I thought about my dad, Charlie. Did he know that his Ex- wife was dead? Would he want to take care of me?

"Of course he would Bella" I told myself. Renee won custody of me after their divorce, but he still loved and vice-versa.

Begrudgingly and scared out of my mind, I got up on my feet, gaining strength but still slightly off-balanced, as I opened the door, Surprised and shocked at the one person staring right back at

AN: So, who do you think it is? Review and you might see what happens next

Good or bad? Let me now in a review


	4. AN Note: Background Info

AN:

Background Info: I'm sorry if I left you guys confused after the 3rd chapter Edward is currently living in Forks, Washington with his wife Tanya.

Charlie also lives there as well

Edward and Tanya have moved there 2 years from Boston during their marriage. Edward is practically still the new cop in town, but is getting along with Charlie. I can tell you one thing though: things have gotten their relationship with each other more complicated and miserable when they move to Washington!

Bella actually lives in Washington but not in the same place. It is taking place in Olympia, but Renee works in Seattle as a part-time mechanic.

Because Bella's parents are divorced, they avoid contact with one another, which caused a little rift with her and her father

They left Forks during the summer after James almost- well you know

In all, they reside in Washington but haven't been contact with one another yet.

The reason why Edward wasn't on her doorstep was because he just got off of work and it would take him a while to get there, so Clearwater and someone else decided to take it into their own hands!

I you feel that Bella shouldn't live in Forks but in Arizona instead, let me know. ( Let me know if you still don't understand)

Thank you guys!


End file.
